


Double The Fun

by smilyhuii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Polyamory, Telepathy, platonic hong Jisoo | Joshua/Choi Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyhuii/pseuds/smilyhuii
Summary: Soulmate AU where once both you and your soulmate have reached the age of eighteen, you are able to talk telepathically to each other.-Jisoo was nervous of all the changes happening in his life, but nothing could have ever prepared him for this...





	Double The Fun

Jisoo sat cross-legged in the centre of his bed anxiously, tapping his fingers against his knees as he looked at the suitcases and moving boxes that held his belongings. It was around nine o'clock at night, but the Californian male could not sleep, not because he was moving to Gyeongsan, South Korea in two weeks but because tomorrow, he would turn eighteen, tomorrow his entire life would change. Once a person and their soulmate reached the age of eighteen, they would be able to telepathically talk to one another, and in less than twenty-four hours Jisoo would finally be able to talk to his fated lover.

 

A soft knock on his door pulled Jisoo from his thoughts, he got up from his bed and opened the door to see his mother smiling fondly at him.

 

"Sweetheart, why aren't you asleep yet?" The boy's mum questioned tenderly, even if she knew the reason her son was so fidgety.

 

"I turn eighteen tomorrow Mum, what do I do if I hear their voice? What do I say?" Jisoo huffed, the boy was both excited and terrified, for he wanted so badly to meet the person the world had tied him to, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself, even if the meeting was only telepathic. He couldn't hold a decent conversation with anyone besides his family, how was he supposed to talk to a stranger in his head?

 

"Calm down Shua, they might not even be eighteen yet. And if they are, then just be yourself, your soulmate will understand you and they will not judge you too hard. They are your soulmate for a reason. Now rest, they might be waiting for you. The faster you sleep the quicker tomorrow comes." Jisoo's mum smiled wider as she ushered her son into bed, he may be eighteen, but he was forever her baby boy. "Goodnight Joshua, sleep well." She muttered, in America, Jisoo was known as Joshua, but soon, when he gets to Korea, his name would change to Jisoo. His mum exited the room with a smile and a flying kiss.

 

"I'll try," Jisoo mumbled, he laid down and pulled the covers over himself. He wondered if he should introduce himself as Joshua Hong or Hong Jisoo, Jisoo is his given name, but Joshua is the American name he has used for years. A sigh escaped the nervous boy's lips before he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, he had no idea of what was waiting for him when he woke up.

 

_"Cheolie~ Its really late, we should be asleep"_

 

Jisoo flung himself into a sitting position as soon as he heard the unknown voice, was that who he thought it was?

 

_"But Hannie, I want to keep talking, nothing special is happening tomorrow, or should I say today? Anyway, it doesn't matter, we can stay up as long as we want."_

 

Jisoo froze, what was going on? There were two Korean voices in his head, why were there two?

 

 _"Hello...?"_  Jisoo stuttered mentally, freaking out when the two voices went dead quiet.

 

 _"Jeonghan... did you hear that?"_  The second voice spoke, Jisoo was guessing he was Cheolie.

 

 _"I did..."_ Came the first voice he had heard, apparently named Jeonghan.

 

 _"Can you two hear me?"_  Jisoo was staring at his bedroom wall, although he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

 

_"Holy shi-"_

 

_"Seungcheol don't swear!"_

 

 _"Jeonghan! Are you not realising what's going on? We have two soulmates! That's never been heard of before!"_  Seungcheol stated before quickly diverting his attention to Jisoo. _"Hey, what's your name?"_

 

 _"J-Jisoo... Hong Jisoo."_  The Californian decided it was best to use his Korean name, as these two were speaking Korean.

 

_"I'm Yoon Jeonghan, are you really another soulmate?"_

 

_"Choi Seungcheol, and what the hell are you doing up at twelve thirty in the morning?"_

 

_"I- maybe, it's my birthday and I woke up and heard you two in my head... And its seven thirty in the morning here..."_

 

 _"Oh! Happy birthday Jisoo!"_  Jeonghan sang.

 

_"Seven? Where do you live?"_

 

 _"Thank you, I live in California, in the US."_  Jisoo was surprised that he could speak properly, though, he guessed because it was internal, he couldn't really stutter as much as he would in a physical conversation.

 

_"America? Wow, that's amazing."_

 

_"Jeonghan, I love you but aren't you at least a little sceptical about this?"_

 

 _"Cheolie, Jisoo is our soulmate. Don't you remember when you first met me? It was adorable, you never knew what to say and you kept asking me if I was real. And look now, I'm coming to Daegu soon to see you!"_  Jeonghan seemed like a kind and happy person, Jisoo thinks he could grow on him quickly.

 

 _"Daegu? I'm moving there soon, well I'm moving to Gyeongsan. In two weeks actually."_  Jisoo stated, he was surprised that he would be so close to one of his fated, a ten-minute train trip if he remembered correctly.

 

 _"Really?"_  Seungcheol's voice sounded interested, Jisoo just hoped Seungcheol was coming to terms with him being another soulmate. The elder had a voice that made Jisoo feel safe, he wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to get as close as he could to the mistrustful male. Jisoo's mind suddenly jumped to reality. He had not one, but two soulmates and they were both males.

 

"Joshua, sweetie. Breakfast is ready." The honey-like voice of his mother called from outside the door. Jisoo quickly jumped up and flung the door open, surprising his mum who looked at him expectantly.

 

"Mum." Jisoo smiled brightly and enveloped his mum in a tight hug. Jisoo's mother stood baffled for a few seconds before realisation dawned on her and she squealed in delight, hugging her son back before dragging him to the table were his dad and breakfast waited.

 

"Honey! Shua has a soulmate!" She yelled, soon her smile matching the one that had grown on Jisoo's father's face.

 

"What's their name?" He asked, watching his son and wife take a seat.

 

 _"Jisoo, what are you doing now?"_  Came the angelic voice of Jeonghan.

 

 _"I'm about to eat breakfast, my parents want to know the name of my soulmate... what do I do?"_  Jisoo questioned mentally, making a quick glance to his awaiting parents.

 

 _"Why don't you just choose one of us for now? Just until we have figured this whole thing out."_ Seungcheol sounded tired to Jisoo, then he remembered that it was very early in Korea.

 

"Joshua-"

 

"Seungcheol... His name is Seungcheol." The Californian male blurted out, watching the two different reactions of his parents.

 

"Seungcheol? That's Korean!" His mother cheered.

 

"His?" Was the question his father asked. Jisoo's father wasn't homophobic or angry that his son was fated to another man, he had just assumed that Jisoo's soulmate would be a girl.

 

"Hey, it's not like he can control it, honey." His mother playfully laughed and hit her husband's shoulder.

 

 _"What did they say Jisoo?"_  Seungcheol asked, interested in the reactions of his soulmate's parents.

 

 _"They're happy for me."_  Jisoo calmly said whilst eating some of his breakfast that he had momentarily forgotten about.

 

 _"Good. Whose name did you use?"_  Jeonghan spoke next.

 

_"Really Hannie? Why does that matter?"_

 

 _"I used Seungcheol's, since I will most likely meet him first..."_  Jisoo hummed internally, then remembering once again that it was early in Korea by the tired whine Jeonghan had let out.  _"Hey, you two should sleep, it's almost one over there."_

 

 _"Okay, we'll talk to you soon Jisoo. Have a good birthday, Goodnight Cheol, I love you."_  Jeonghan sleepily replied, he seemed to knock out cold as soon as he had finished talking.

 

 _"I love you two Hannie, sleep well. And Jisoo, sorry if I came off as too harsh. It's just surprising to hear I... we, have two soulmates. But I promise I'll get used to it, I'll be better. Happy birthday, Jisoo."_ Seungcheol's voice came out soft and almost apologetic sounding, it warmed Jisoo's heart.

 

_"Thank you Seungcheol-"_

 

 _"Call me Cheol, I like it."_  The Californian couldn't hold back the adoring smile that took over his features.

 

 _"Okay. Thank you, Cheol, goodnight."_  Jisoo mused mentally, once the Daegu male seemed to of fallen asleep, he looked up and noticed his parents watching him with a knowing smirk on their faces.

 

"I know that look." His mother hummed cheekily.

 

"So do I." His father retorted. Jisoo just blushed and hid his face by finishing off his breakfast. Soon other members of Jisoo's family and his closest friend started to show up, the first being the said friend.

 

"Shua! Happy birthday, man. I heard you met your soulmate?" The younger boy smiled happily whilst throwing an arm over Jisoo's shoulder and handing him a poorly wrapped gift with the other hand.

 

"Thank you Hansol. And let me guess, Mum told you, huh?" Jisoo sighed, but gladly took the present and patted Hansol on the back before the two boys retreated to Jisoo's room.

 

"So? Who is it?" Hansol queried, poking his friend's side.

 

"Don't freak, but there is something I have to tell you about that..." Jisoo side glanced his friend, noting that air in the room seemed to change. "I... I have two soulmates..."

 

"You have what!?" Hansol shrieked, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

 

"Shut up! No one else knows, I only told my parents about one of them-"

 

"Joshua fucking Hong!-"

 

"Hansol!" Jisoo screeched, slapping his hand over the younger boy's mouth as if it would erase the curse word that just came out. After the New Yorker had ultimately shut up, Jisoo took his hand away and began to explain the whole situation to his friend. Starting from when he woke up, all the way to when he sent the two to bed. Hansol had no idea what to make of the situation but he quickly remembered that hey, this was his best friend, on his eighteenth birthday and not only did he meet his soulmate, but he got double the fun.

 

"Joshua that's crazy, I'm so happy for you!" Hansol grinned and pulled Jisoo close by his shoulder. The younger was happy when he felt Jisoo physically relax.

 

"Thank you, Hansol. But don't tell anyone. They only know about Seungcheol, not Jeonghan." Jisoo pleaded, putting his hands on Hansol's shoulder.

 

"I promise I won't. If I was in this situation I know you would do the same for me." Hansol smiled wider and pulled Jisoo closer by his torso, wrapping his arms around the Californian. Jisoo happily accepted the embrace, resting his chin on Hansol's shoulder. The two boys had always been close, their parents always questioned their actions towards each other but both boys were, and forever would be, just friends.

 

"Joshua! Hansol! Come on boys, there is cake downstairs." Jisoo's mum called from outside the door. In response both males got up and made their way back to the living room, greeting all the family members, accepting gifts and answering questions about Seungcheol.

 

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Joshua!

Happy birthday to you!"

 

The whole room erupted in cheers as Jisoo blew the candles out on top of the cake, everyone happy for the eighteen-year-old as he passed around slices of cake to his guests before he sat with Hansol with his own slice. The day went by quickly, after everyone, with the exception of Hansol, had left and said their goodbyes, it was around five in the afternoon.

 

 _"Cheolie? Are you up?"_  A groggy voice in his head stole Jisoo's attention from Hansol, who was ranting about how much he would miss him after he leaves to Gyeongsan.

 

 _"Jeonghan! Hey, did you sleep well?"_  Jisoo questioned, surprised at his soulmate's sudden voice.

 

 _"What...? Jisoo? Is that you?"_  Jeonghan responded confused, Jisoo then realised that he had spoken in English to the Korean male.

 

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I said, did you sleep well?"_  Jisoo corrected himself in Korean this time.

 

 _"It's okay. I slept well, thank you. How was your day?"_  Jeonghan still sounded tired but Jisoo didn't blame him.

 

 _"It was good, my family was glad to know I found my soulmates... well, soulmate. I only told them about Cheol, they were surprised to hear I was fated to a male, but they accepted it nonetheless."_ Jisoo unknowingly smiled, causing Hansol to look at him weirdly.

 

 _"That's good... that they accept you. You're really lucky Jisoo."_  Jeonghan replied in a quiet voice.

 

 _"Han? Are you alright."_  Jisoo mused, concerned.

 

_"Yeah, I just want to make it to Daegu, to you and Cheol, as soon as possible."_

 

 _"I want to see you too I know it has been less than twenty-four hours, but I can't wait until I meet you in person."_  Jisoo sheepishly said, still smiling to himself.

 

 _"Hey Jisoo, I have to go. I will talk to you soon, alright?"_  Jeonghan's voice became rushed but still held its calmness to it.

 

 _"Jeonghan I'm in your head You can't exactly leave."_  Jisoo chuckled, although confused.

 

 _"Goodnight Jisoo."_  Jeonghan ignored Jisoo's remark.

 

 _"Jeonghan?"_ Jisoo called, although nothing but silence was heard.  _"Jeonghan!"_  Again, nothing.

 

"Joshua Hong! Are you listening to me?" The sudden voice made Jisoo flinch, he looked to his side and saw Hansol looking at him expectantly.

 

"Hansol...?" Jisoo blinked, taking a few seconds to jump back into reality. "Hansol I think there is something wrong with Jeonghan."

 

"What do you mean?" Hansol questioned, now interested.

 

"I don't know. He was acting weird, said that he would talk to me later, then just disappeared." Jisoo frowned, watching Hansol shrug.

 

"He is in your head, isn't he? Can't you just talk to him?" Hansol cleared the wrapping paper and presents off of Jisoo's bed before sitting in front of his friend cross-legged.

 

"He won't answer me," Jisoo replied, he didn't know how to feel in this situation, he really hadn't known Jeonghan for long at all as that was their second conversation, maybe Jeonghan acts like that a lot, was he overthinking everything?

 

"Where is Seungcheol?" Hansol placed his hands on Jisoo's knees, rubbing circles into the joints with his thumbs, knowing that it calmed his friend.

 

"Probably still sleeping? I don't know." Jisoo put his face into his hands, taking in a long breath before exhaling.

 

"I think you need to do the same," Hansol suggested.

 

"Hansol it's like six pm." Jisoo retorted.

 

"So? That doesn't matter, lay down." Hansol stated, getting off the bed and pushing his friend's shoulders down.

 

"Hansol- I haven't even eaten dinner!" Jisoo said, trying to sit up again.

 

"You and me both know that you ate more than anyone in this house today. Down." Hansol finished with one last shove and successfully getting Jisoo laying down under the covers. "Now move over." Hansol hummed, shuffling onto the mattress next to his friend before wrapping his arms around Jisoo in a hug. The Californian boy just sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to just do what the New Yorker had told him.

 

 

Weeks passed by fast, the Hongs had officially moved to Gyeongsan and Jisoo officially started using Jisoo' as his name when introducing himself to new people. Jisoo had gotten much closer to his two fated, as they had exchanged social media and contacts with him.

 

The Californian waved to his parents from the train window, he was going to Daegu to surprise Seungcheol. Neither Jeonghan or Seungcheol knew he was actually in Korea yet, they believed he was only arriving later today.

 

 _"Seungcheol, what are you doing today?"_ Jisoo asked, playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie.

 

 _"Well, currently I'm getting lunch at Ryu Coffee Roasters, why?"_  The eldest replied.

 

 _"I was just wondering if you were doing anything interesting. I'm not doing much, just sitting in the airport."_  Jisoo responded, smiling to himself as he watched Daegu city approaching from the window he had his head leaning against. He was quite glad Seungcheol had decided to say the café's name as he typed the directions into his phone, sighing in relief when he saw he wouldn't have to walk far at all.

 

 _"Gosh, you two are loud."_  Came the mumbling voice of Jeonghan.

 

 _"Good morning to you too Hannie, how did you sleep?"_  The eldest chuckled. Jisoo and Seungcheol were both used to Jeonghan sleeping in until midday, so they weren't too fazed to hear the groggy voice of their fated at eleven thirty.

 

 _"Good, I had a long night,"_  Jeonghan grumbled.

 

 _"Why didn't you try to wake us up? We would have accompanied you."_ Jisoo mused, a little concerned for the Seoul boy.

 

_"It was fine. I had things keeping me busy, plus I didn't want you two to lose sleep."_

 

 _"What were you doing? To keep yourself busy?"_  Seungcheol's voice reflected the way Jisoo felt and Jeonghan picked up the worried tone instantly.

 

 _"Hey, don't fret, honestly. I'll talk to you both soon-"_  Jeonghan had attempted to cut off their telepathic conversation once again.

 

 _"No. Why cant you talk to us now Jeonghan?"_  Seungcheol demanded, Jisoo was taken aback at the sudden change in mood, he knew the older male could overthink things more that Jisoo did and he was always protective, but Jisoo didn't expect him to get angry at one of them, especially Jeonghan.

 

_"Cheolie-"_

 

 _"Jeonghan."_  Seungcheol spat.

 

 _"Seungcheol... Please calm down..."_  Jisoo mumbled, glancing up from his lap when the announcement of the train pulling up to Daegu station sounded. Both of Jisoo's soulmates had stopped talking after that. The Californian male frowned as he got up, walking to the doors of the train as it slowed to a stop next to the platform. He was thinking that maybe now wasn't the best time to shock Seungcheol with his sudden appearance, but as he stepped out of the train and onto the platform he knew he couldn't leave now. All three of them knew what each other looked like, they had each other's social media and contacts, but they rather save money and data just by talking to each other mentally.

 

 _"Soo? Hannie?"_  A soft voice called, Jisoo's heart melted at how apologetic Seungcheol's voice seemed.

 

 _"I'm here, are you alright?"_  Jisoo instantly responded, pulling his scarf over his face as a breeze of chilly air blew past.

 

 _"Yeah, are you? I'm sorry for snapping."_  Seungcheol huffed.

 

 _"It's fine Cheol. Don't worry about it."_  Jisoo hummed, following the crowd of people to the exit and onto the streets of Daegu before glancing down at his phone and following the directions to Ryu Coffee Roasters. Jisoo was about to enter the street that the café was on when a body collided with his own, causing him to stumble a little.

 

"Gosh, I'm so sorry." A voice sputtered out in a rush before pushing past him quickly. Jisoo knew that voice. Quickly recovering from the slight shock, the Californian male reached out for the person's arm and snatched them towards himself.

 

"Jeonghan." He shrieked, craning his neck to look at the other male's face. Jisoo gasped when the face of his soulmate stared at him in shock.

 

"Oh my god, Jisoo!" The Seoul boy wailed as he threw his arms around Jisoo's neck. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?" Jeonghan questioned when he pulled back to properly study Jisoo's face.

 

"I'm surprising Cheolie. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Seoul?" The younger replied, completely baffled. Jeonghan smiled brightly at him, gums and all.

 

"Running into my future." He replied, grabbing Jisoo's wrist and running down the street.

 

"Jeonghan- what?" Jisoo sputtered in confusion and surprise. The American stubbled until he noticed the café sign reading Ryu Coffee Roasters. Jisoo gripped his soulmate's hand and ran just as fast as Jeonghan, the two young males sprinted down the street until Jisoo turned and burst through the café doors with Jeonghan getting yanked along. There were only a few people in the café at the time, two of them looking up at the couple in annoyance, but the only person here that mattered to Jisoo at the moment was the familiar face of his eldest soulmate who was staring at his laptop screen in deep thought in the back corner of the café.

 

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan yelled, rushing to the Daegu boy's side with Jisoo. Seungcheol's head shot up, his eyes flicking back and forth from Jeonghan to Jisoo.

 

"W-What? Hannie? Soo?" The eldest male stood up and raised his hands to cup Jeonghan's face in his, running his thumbs over the Seoul boy's cheeks in astonishment. He then turned his attention to Jisoo and gripped the Californian's hands in his, bringing Jisoo's knuckles up to his lips. Seungcheol took a step back, taking another good look at his soulmates once again, jaw hanging open and eyes enlarged, before wrapping his arms around them and pulling them both flush against him.

 

"Cheol, Han" Jisoo mumbled against the taller male's chest. "I love you." The youngest of the three huffed, still out of breath but looking at the older two with so much passion. Seungcheol glanced at Jisoo with a warm smile before turning to Jeonghan when the Seoul boy gripped onto his shirt tighter.

 

"I love you too Jisoo, Jeonghan" Seungcheol whispered, keeping his arm tight around Jeonghan and his other hand clasped securely with Jisoo's.

 

"I love you" Jeonghan whimpered out, holding back a sob as he tugged at Seungcheol's shirt and Jisoo's other hand. "I love you both so much, thank you-" The Seoul boy shakily exhaled before lifting his head up and showing the contrast between his blinding smile and his puffy tear stained eyes. "Thank you Seungcheol, Jisoo. I love you, I love you, I love you." Seungcheol let go of Jisoo's hand to wrap it around the American's waist instead before pulling his soulmates against him once again, pressing kisses to their foreheads. The three stood there for quite a few minutes, just being completely overwhelmed with the whole situation. After a while, Seungcheol had pulled back a little and started packing up his laptop, slinging the shoulder-bag strap over his shoulder as he led them out of the café.

 

"Both of you are coming home with me, is that alright?" Seungcheol asked. The two younger males just nodded. "Good. Come on." Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Jeonghan's shoulders, the Seoul boy hiding his face in the Daegu boy's shirt while Jisoo walked on the other side of Jeonghan, their hands still tightly clasped together. Together the trio walked through the streets a bit before they reached a bus stop. Seungcheol had asked Jisoo to check when the next bus comes, to which the Californian had stated that it should be arriving any second. The trio watched as the bus slowly turned the corner and got closer, the large vehicle pulling up alongside them and Seungcheol dragged both males in with him and pushed them into seats as he sat in front of them. After he sat down Jeonghan let out a sigh, leaning against Jisoo and closing his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry..." Jeonghan whispered.

 

"Hannie? What's wrong?" Jisoo questioned, rubbing the Seoul boy's back like Hansol would do for him.

 

"For always cutting you two off." The Seoul boy shakily inhaled, hiding his face behind his hair.

 

"Hey, Hannie. Don't apologise. It's okay, I'm sure you had reasons for it. I'm sorry for getting angry so quickly." Seungcheol hummed softly from the seat in front of the younger two.

 

"But I didn't! if anything I should have been talking to you more, You're the only people I have right now but I pushed you away." Jeonghan curled his hands into fists, willing himself not to get so emotional in front of his two fated.

 

"Jeonghan? What do you mean by that? Surely you have family and friends in Seoul-" Jisoo was quickly shut down by the long-haired boy.

 

"They hate me!" Jeonghan wailed, although not loud enough to disturb anyone else on the bus. "My family hates me" Seungcheol and Jisoo shared a worried and concerned look.

 

"Han, what makes you say that?" Seungcheol tentatively asks.

 

"When I told them about you they couldn't handle the thought of having a gay son. They would blame everything on me, if anything went wrong it was my fault. I've even heard them talking to a plastic surgeon before, but the woman said she wouldn't do what they wanted her to do. She refused to change me, which I'm thankful for, but I got the beating of my life I couldn't stay there. So, I ran away, got on a train and came here. I'm so glad I did, If I didn't run into Jisoo, I don't know how I would have got to you Cheol." The Seoul boy had tears in his eyes, but they weren't falling, Jisoo admired him for that, he couldn't imagine being rejected by his parents. "I love you both more than anything," Jeonghan mumbled, reaching for Seungcheol's hand and leaning into Jisoo more. The other two males, still shocked by the confession of their fated, looked at each other worriedly, yet they figured Jeonghan needed his soulmates right now and not two people nagging at him for unanswered questions. Holding each other's hands as well, Seungcheol and Jisoo covered Jeonghan in affection, Jisoo cuddling the boy to his side while Seungcheol played with Jeonghan's hair.

 

"We love you too Hannie," Jisoo uttered softly.

 

"So much," Seungcheol muttered. The rest of the bus trip was spent in silence, Jeonghan was calming himself down whilst Seungcheol was looking at the both of his fated in adoration. "Jisoo... didn't you said you were at the airport in America still?" The eldest spoke up once the trio had got off the bus and the conversation from earlier had been pushed aside to discuss later. The trio were walking down the streets to Seungcheol's house, Jeonghan in between the other males at his sides much like before.

 

"Oh yeah, well actually I got here four days ago..." Jisoo murmured, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Seungcheol questioned, dumbfounded.

 

"I wanted to surprise you. But when I was walking out of the train station, Jeonghan ran into me. So, we ran to the café you said you were at." Jisoo smiled as Seungcheol leaned over to ruffle his hair affectionately with a mirroring smile on his own face.

 

"I love you both, you're so amazing." The eldest of the three stopped walking to hug his soulmates tight in both arms, kissing the top of their heads affectionately once again. Jeonghan giggled, gripping onto the front of Seungcheol's shirt while Jisoo leaned into the embrace. The trio eventually ended up at the base of a small staircase leading up to two large polished oak doors.

 

"This is your house?" Jeonghan spoke up in a voice of wonder. The house was two stories and painted pearl white with oak wood framing the windows in an aesthetically pleasing way.

 

"My grandad bought it for me when I was only sixteen." Seungcheol puffed, smiling to himself like he was remembering an old memory. "Well, come on." Jisoo and Jeonghan were then dragged into the building, the front room being a large living room, black leather couches perched around a flat screen television.

 

"Christ Cheol." Jisoo mused looking around at the expensive artworks hanging up.

 

"Ah, please don't be too amazed by this place. I didn't buy any of this, heck I live off Jooheon's coffee and Joohyun's food." The eldest huffed, referring to the two workers at the Ryu Coffee Roasters Café. Jeonghan laughed at that, throwing his arms around Seungcheol's neck after the elder boy had tossed his computer bag onto one of the couches.

 

"You're funnier in person." He chuckled, grinning more at Seungcheol's flustered face.

 

"Oh my gosh! Jeonghan look!" Jisoo squealed, waving a picture frame in his hand. The Seoul boy quickly ran over and took the baby picture from Jisoo, both now gushing over how cute the eldest was (is).

 

"No, please don't," Seungcheol whined, dragging his feet towards his two fated.

 

"But Cheol! You look so cute." Jisoo retorted, smiling happily up at the elder. The three giggled and joked about for a good few hours, with mostly Jisoo and Jeonghan snooping around Seungcheol's house while the older whined in protest. The trio had retreated to Seungcheol's bedroom, Seungcheol and Jisoo sprawled out of the king sized double bed while Jeonghan was on the desk chair a few meters away, when Jisoo's phone started ringing.

 

"Who is it?" Jeonghan asked, rolling over to the bed, but still seated on the chair.

 

"My mom, she's trying to facetime me." The American responded, looking at the contact photo of his parents.

 

"Well answer it!" The Daegu boy hummed, rolling over to be in the shot, Jeonghan doing the same by leaning in.

 

"Hey, mom, what's up?" Jisoo asked, waving at the camera when his parents showed up on the small screen.

 

 _"Joshua! You've been gone for hours what are you- oh, who are these two with you?"_  His mother blinked in confusion, looking at the unfamiliar faces on either side of her son.

 

"Hello, Mis Hong! I'm Jeonghan." The Seoul boy happily waved.

 

"And I'm-"

 

 _"Oh my gosh! You must be Seungcheol! Honey look! Wow, you're so handsome-"_  The woman's ranting was soon cut off by her husband.

 

 _"Honey please, don't embarrass them."_  The man said gently, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.

 

"Ha yeah, so, this is Seungcheol and Jeonghan" Jisoo awkwardly gestured to the both of them. "And uh, they're my soulmates" There was a long pause that came after that sentence, accompanied by the confused faces of his parents and awkward faces of his soulmates.

 

 _"They?"_  His father coughed.

 

"Y-Yes they both are." The American mumbled, grabbing onto Jeonghan's hand when he turned his head away. "And I love them a lot okay? Please accept us"

 

 _"Shua, sweetheart. Of course, we accept you, we're so happy it's just both? Two soulmates?"_  His mother questioned.

 

"Yeah, it surprised us three too." Jisoo smiled in confirmation, before quickly glancing to Seungcheol on his right, who was smiling lovingly at him, then to Jeonghan on his left who was looking hopefully at the screen showing Jisoo's parents.

 

_"Does Hansol know?"_

 

"Yes, of course, I tell him everything. You know that." The youngest chuckled, not noticing the confused, and slightly protective glances his soulmates gave each other.

 

 _"Well, I hope you're safe and having fun. Seungcheol, Jeonghan take good care of him, thank you for loving him."_  Jisoo's parents smiled gratefully and bowed their heads, Jisoo's soulmates doing the same.

 

"Thank you for accepting us!" They called, waving at the camera before the Hong's hung up. Jeonghan then turned to Jisoo.

 

"Who's Hansol?" The Seoul boy asked, Seungcheol also looking at Jisoo expectantly.

 

"Uh, guys he's my best friend. Not ever in this universe would we ever be anything but platonic." The American waved the topic off, screwing his face up at his soulmates. The elder two boys just shrugged before pulling Jisoo down into a hug, curling up to him on both sides with a smile on their face.

 

"Let us just sleep," Seungcheol mumbled, Jeonghan nodding in agreement as Jisoo just chuckled and relaxed against the mattress with his arms around his two fated. The three soon all fell asleep, content smiles on their faces throughout the night.


End file.
